Rue's Story
by LexaBaby318
Summary: Ever wonder what was going on through Rue's head during the reaping? During her time in the arena? Well this is your time to find out, this is her story.
1. This is District 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Now if you're here wondering why I haven't updated the vampire academy story, I've just been real busy. With this story I can easily write and type it up at school (in my computer class) But with the vampire academy story I really need the book (which I have on my computer) so yeah. Don't kill be please. Anyways! This story will be in Rue's point of view showing what she was thinking during all this ordeal (at least what I imagine she was thinking) up until her last moments. I have amazing Idea's for this story and I hope you guys like it :) This first chapter is the day before the reaping how I imagine life in District 11 was and just giving backstory. As the story goes one, Most will be from the book, but I might steal a scene or two from the movie :3 ... so..yeah.. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the hunger games or any of it's characters**

* * *

I feel the sweat pouring off my face as I reach over, teetering slightly on the branch to grab one of the last apples hanging on the tree. Knowing I'll end up falling if I lean farther, I grab onto a higher branch, swinging onto another, closer branch. I feel my small mouth spread into a grin of pride as I lean over and add the shiny red fruit to my full bag, my other one feeling like it weighs a ton. I look down to see Thresh, my partner for the day, waiting to carry my sack across the field. I feel bad for the long walk he has to make, even if it does lighten my load. He stares up at me, watching as if he expects me to fall and him to capture me.

I hop my way down to a lower branch, sliding my 2 bags off and letting it fall into his waiting arms, him throwing up 2 empty ones. He gives me a small smile and heads off, in a steady jog off into the distance. Thresh doesn't talk much. Everybody says it's just cause him and his sister like to keep to themselves, I think it's cause their still upset over their parents death. I told my parents about this and they got upset, saying I should stay out of other people's business. That's just how it is here, nobody wants to acknowledge that two people sentenced to death for multiple thefts existed. You think they would've took pity on a woman 7 months pregnant, but no, not here. I've heard people say the baby was going to be a girl. Maybe that's why Thresh is always looking at me and the other young girls with a protective look, almost like he wants to protect us like he couldn't protect his younger sister.

My brow knits it's self together like it does when I think too hard, and suddenly a sound makes me spin, I'm sure it's a peace keeper pointing his gun at me for slacking off. I poise myself, to look over a taller branch. My dad always tells me I look like a bird to take flight, which is why he calls me his little Rue Jay, after Blue Jay's. Every time my mother hear's it she rolls her eyes, but my father still thinks it's clever. I snap out of my trance, realizing I'm looking at the flag signaling it's time for the day to end. I smile and look at the tree next to me, the tree where I know my Mocking Jay friends hide.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah" I sing my little four noted tune. Some Mocking Jays that know me well are already flying across the fields, spreading my tune. A lot just stare at me in wonder, their heads slightly tiled. I already hear the people below close enough to hear me sighing in relief, they know this means the work day is done.

"Ah Ah Ah Ah" I repeat, and this time all the Mocking Jays pick up, carrying the tune and bouncing it back and forth, making it sound amazing. I give a joyous laugh then sigh contently, leaning into the branch for a moment to listen to the music. My favorite thing. I open my eyes slowly and slide down the branches, beginning my small journey home.

When I finally do make it home, I find my mother cooking a little bit of grousling and I can practically feel my eyes light up.

"Oh my gosh, some wandered into the field today?!" I say, bouncing up to my father, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I may be a big 12 year old now but I'm still Daddy's little girl. My mother gives a small laugh at my excitement.

"Yes yes yes darling, about 3 wandered into my area this morning, just enough for all of us to have half a bird." She smiles lightly at me.

"I'm making a little bit of bread to go with it, and I even was able to get some cheese with me and your father getting paid today. Now please go get your brother and sisters." I squeal, this will be the most food we've had in months. So I do go get my brother and sisters, bouncing into our small backyard and grabbing all of my 5 younger siblings. Azalea, the oldest, though only 10, Jasmine, who's 7, the twins Daisy and Olive, who just turned 6, and little Laurel, who's barley 5. My younger siblings. I always feel the need to protect them.

"C'mon, mom say's it's time for dinner. Mom's part caught some grousling. They were even able to get some cheese!" I love seeing the look on their little faces, jumping up and running into our small house. I follow after, sitting in one of the few chairs we have, pulling Laurel into my lap.

"Rue honey, I can heat up some water if you would like to take a bath tonight instead of in the morning." My mom says and my heart starts beating a little faster. The Reaping. The Reaping tomorrow. The Reaping in which my name will be in 9 times. I try not to let the panic show on my face.

"Uhm tonight will be fine." I whisper as she sits our bowls in front of us, all with a small piece of grousling, a bit of toasted bread with a small thing of cheese on it. I eat quietly. I shouldn't be nervous tomorrow, there are kids with their names in their way more times then mine. The odds should be in my favor, as the capital always says. Right?

* * *

**So yeah, first chapter...Love it? Hate it? Think Rue is too OCC? Let me know what you guys think! On another note, I'm thinking of starting and SYOT, so let me know if you guys would enjoy that! Yeah! See ya!**

**-Lexa**


	2. The Reaping

**A/N: So yeah, as I type this I am in class and with half an hour with nothing to do...so yeah... have another chapter :)**

* * *

I wake up to the feeling of my mother brushing my curls out of my face

"Honey, it's time to wake up." She whispers and I come to my senses, peering up at her

"What if it's me?" I practically whimper and I feel her embrace me in a hug.

"It won't be you sweetie, it's only your first reaping." She says, trying to sooth me.

"But momma, my name's going to be in there 9 times. That's more than I ever shoud've had." She shushs me and begins to hum a soft tune in my ear. I feel my body start to relax.

"Now, I have such a pretty dress laid out for you, why don't you come and take a peek? Hm?" She smiles at me.

"Ok momma." I say, sliding off of my tiny bed, looking over at all my little sibling allowed to sleep in. Of course they'll still be at the reaping, but their in no danger of going to the capital so they don't have to look nearly as nice as I do. I try to shake the thoughts from my mind, I'm not going to the capital. It won't be me.

I look down to see my mother is allowing me to wear one of my nice dresses. A short-sleeved little blue dress with a darker blue bow. It looks ragged from being passed down from generation to generation, but it still looks nice enough. I love looking nice but rarely get to do so since working always get us so dirty and smelly, ew. She helps me put on the dress, even letting me wear one of her pretty bows in my hair. She smiles down at me.

"Now don't you just look beautiful?" She says, patting down the skirt trying to straighten it, this is when my father decides to walk in with my 5 still sleepy siblings.

"Well doesn't my little Rue Jay just look adorable?" he smiles down at me. My little brother and sisters peer at me with wide eyes.

"Rue you look so pretty! Like a fluffy little bird!" giggles Daisy, and I giggle back.

"Now come along children, we have to get you dressed before the reaping" whispers my mom, pulling them over one by one to dress them. I hide my anxiety well. It is just my first reaping. My mother and father made it through all of their reapings, I will too. I breath out as my mother announces it's time to go so I'll be there in time to sign it. Right, can't be late. We start walking down close to the Justice building, and I catch the eye of a couple other girls my age with terrified looks like me. I share a look with them before my father pulls be along the path.

When we finally get there and my parents tell me not to panic, because now's when we get separated. I have to get in line, and... get my blood taken? Why would they need my blood? I try not to question it, and ignore the stinging in my finger as they prick it and rub my blood on some paper before the lady points me to the section for 12 year olds. It's a wonder how they fit all of us here, it's almost full and there's still more coming. I slide my way in, waving at a couple of my friends on the other side. Well I think their my friends, we talk during school and stuff, and sometimes we get to work together on the field.

It feels like were standing there forever before the silly capitol people get there. Our escort, a woman named Twinkle Malone, who's name only makes me think of "Tinkle" which is what my mom calls peeing , practically bounces onto the stage grinning. Her hair is yellow, I think in an attempt to be like the sun, but it really hurts my eyes to the point where I have to squint at her.

"Hello there! First let me say what an honer it is to be an escort for district 11 this year again!" She says in her silly accent. It always makes me want to giggle. One of the boys on the other side gives a fake cough and goes "Bullshit!" and I gasp. He said a naughty word. You can see the peacekeepers raise their guns at him warningly, and he backs off, though there is a hint of a smirk there and his friends secretly laughing and giving him high fives. I actually smile for a second

Twinkle ignores him as if the boy never spoke but you can tell she was a bit ruffled by it.

"Now then, First let's let the mayor read the Treaty of Treason shall we?" She says, stepping back for him to step up, giving a small little clap that nobody else does. We sit and listen to the mayor drone on, reading about how everybody was bad and we lost the war, then he reads from our list of victors. There's not too many, but we have a few. I see Seeder the latest female victor, even though she's old, who will be the girl's mentor,Chaff who was a mentor until about 4 years ago when Jackson won the games, and he'll be the boy's mentor. He won by simply sneaking around and taking the tributes out stealthy. I wonder how he did it, it couldnt' be easy since he's even bigger then Thresh. Twinkle smiles when he's finished and bounces back up to the mic. Why do capitol citizens always bounce when they walk? How do they get around in those shoes with the pointy edges? I never want to find out.

"Now with any luck they'll be a new name on the list next year!" She smiles.

"Now on with the reaping! Let's begin with the girls." She says, her shoe's clicking as she walks over to the bowl. I close my eyes, and let my breathing slow, trying not to think about whoever's name is called we'll probably watch die.

"Rue McCarthy" Rings out over the fields. It take's me a moment to register that that's my name. My name was called. I'm going to the hunger games. My eyes slide open, hoping maybe it was a dream, maybe I was sleeping, only to see almost every face staring at my, except Twinkle who is still trying to figure out where I am.

"Rue?" She ask questioningly, as if she wonders if I'm here. I stand tall, putting on my brave face. All eyes, in District 11 and in Panem, will be on me. I begin to walk to the stage, the wind blowing my skirt. I look up a see a Mockingjay fly by, and suddenly wish I was a bird, wishing I could fly away from here, far away. The people on stage quickly watch me and mixed emotions pop up, relief from Twinkle, immediately replaced by annoyance. As if she knows I can't win and she's annoyed the bowl couldn't give her someone better. A look of pity and pain passes across Seeder's face, The mayor looks almost as annoyed as Twinkle, he never cared for us anyways, and Jackson doesn't look at me, he looks as though he's somewhere far far away. He never has been the same since he came home from the arena. I get up on stage and Twinkle grabs my arm, a little tight, pulling me to her side.

"Are there any volunteers?" She ask, almost hopefully. Not hope that somebody will take my place and spare me because I'm young, but hope that somebody who looks more worthy of winning would. When only the sound of the wind comes her mouth goes into a tight line.

"Very well then, on to the boys!" She yells, her energy suddenly back, pushing me to the side to wait. She takes her time going through the boy's bowl, almost hoping she won't get the same luck with me.

"Thresh Summers" She practically chirps into the air. I quickly spot Thresh in the crowd, and there's no hesitation from him as he starts going toward the stage, looking almost determined. Twinkle can't hide her delight when she spots Thresh, it's almost like I can hear her sigh from relief from over here across the stage.

"Wonderful wonderful! Are there any volunteers?" This time it's like she daring anybody to, to take away the chance that somebody could win from district 11. When allwe hear is the wind, she claps her hands together.

"Then I give you this year's tribute's from District 11!" She says, pulling us together into a hand shake. I dare to look up and see that same pity I saw on Seeder's face, quickly replaced by determination again. I just hope I get killed quickly for my family's sake.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 2! The reaping, now things are going! Now I realize Rue sound's pretty mature for her age, and I think she kinda is, but I try and throw some childish things in there now and again to remind every that yes, she is a child. Now I'm debating doing the goodbyes, or skipping them, or adding them to the train ride to the capital. What do you guys think? Let me know!**

**-Lexa**


	3. Train Ride

**A/N: So yeah... New chapter... Here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of it's chacters**

* * *

I watch out the window as what it seems like a million trees past me. District 7, I realize. We must finally be passing District 7.

"Pretty nice isn't it?" Says a voice and I whipp around to find Thresh facing me, an appologitic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Rue..." he says, sitting down beside me, looking out the window.

"Different from District 11, huh?" He says thoughtfully. I just nod quietly, he looks at me.

"You don't talk much do you?" He whispers, and I stay silent. He smiles, knowing my answer, and we sit in silence for a while. I try not to think too much about my familiy, or my goodbyes, but I miss them so much already...

_I sat on the soft couch, starring at the door, waiting. They told me my family would be here to tell me goodbye. I swing my feet back and forth, I'm too short for them to reach the floor. The door burst open suddenly, and I jump, before noticing it's a peacekeeper and he's telling me we have three minutes before I'm swept up into my mother's arms and my dad's smoothing back my hair. I try not to cry._

_"I'll be ok baby, it will be ok." Whispers my mother, more for her sake then mine I'm sure._

_I peer around her to see five sets of brown eyes peering back at me and I feel my eyes start to water. They'll have to watch me die. I motion for them to come and they all do. One by one I give them big hugs, whisper small things in their ear to let them know I love them, then just have enough time to hug my mother and father before the peacekeepers are practically dragging them away from me. My father trys to calm my mother, but she's hystercal. I call out that I love them before I'm utterly all alone again. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes knowing I'll probably never see them again. I don't have a chance, with Thresh as big as he in, and then there's the big kids from the bigger district. But then hope replace it. I'm fast, I'm small, maybe if I can outrun them, make them fight each other, then somehow outlast the last tribute then maybe... maybe I actuallly could go home._

Twinkle breaks my thoughts, and pulls me into the room with a television to let us watch the reaping from the other districts, and I don't think it's as easy as it sounds anymore.

Not a lot of people stand out, A very very pretty girl from the District 1, Both of the people from District 2 look mean, and I kinda zone out till then Till I was already seeing District 11, and me standing there, as If I was waiting to be took up by the wind. I wonder what everybody else of panam will think of me? Then District 12 is on, and I almost panic, because they call a girl my age, and I don't want her to die too, but then suddenly it's not her, it's an older looking girl. They look nothing alike but the older girl is hovering over the young blond girl so protectivaly, yelling how she volunteers, it makes my heart ach. It makes me wish there was somebody there to do that for me. I watch a cute older guy, looking almost like the older girl, take the blond girl away screaming. I frown but the older girl takes the stage, almost with determination.

"What's your name dear?" asked the woman in a pink wig with a silly capitol accent.

"Katniss Everdeen." She whispers. Katniss. That's a pretty name. The blond girl's sister the pink hair'd lady confirms. I study her,Katniss, and I believe she could win before I could. She doesn't look underfeed like most of the kids in her district, or like me. Suddenly their calling the boys name, and up comes a blond boy looking like he could be related to Katniss' sister more then she does. He looks strong, he looks fed too. I grow more nervous. What are my chances of winning now? So many people, and What if by some chance it came down to me and Thresh? What then? I peek over at him to find him studying the now blank tv, his eyebrows close together. I jump up.

"I-I think I'm going to bed.." I whisper and run to my room before anybody can stop me. I haven't even officaly met Seeder yet, but I will in the morning, because right now I just want sleep. No that's not true. My mom, and my dad, and my sisters and brother. I want them. I dive under the coveres and notice how soft and warm the bed is. I close my eyes, not even bothing to change out of my clothes and cry myself to sleep thinking about my family.

* * *

**A/N: SO yeah! Anotehr chapter! Look I know their real small chapters but I'm not that sure what to write about, but once we get to the capital (Which should be the next chapter) then that's when the fun starts! K? I hope you said K back, or at least thought it, if you did cookie for you! Soooo anyways... Happy Hunger Games!**

**-Lexa**


End file.
